Birthday Surprize
by psychobunny410
Summary: It's Kitty's big day and the other's have been planning and other people come but the have reasons why there there. [song fic[one-shot] Please R


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This my first attempt at a song fic.   
  
I own no one and the song 'One Wild Night' belongs to Jon Bon  
  
Jovi. If you want a clean copy e-mail me and I'll hook you up if it comes out looking like a blob.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey thanks for telling me about tomorrow night, Rogue. See ya then," said Lance hanging up the phone. Rogue and the others we're planing Kitty's surprise birthday party for about a week now. "Hey guys," said Lance bounding down the stairs. Pietro was sitting in the chair reading. Toad was sitting on the couch trying to find something to watch on T.V. Fred was in the kitchen fixing something to eat and he came out with a mouth full of food wondering why Lance was so happy. And Wanda just walked into the hell hole they called a home.  
  
Pietro was the first to ask," What are you so happy about Alvers?", not even to bother to look from his reading. Lance stopped in the middle of the living room floor so everyone could hear what he had to say.  
  
"Well Pietro, Rogue called a few minutes ago and invited us to Kitty's   
  
birthday party tomorrow night." "Let me guess Lance you want us to help you get back together with her tomorrow," said Wanda crossing her arms like Pietro does. "Not exactly Wanda but I do have a plan. That's more like a present from all of us," said Lance with a mischievous smile.  
  
Everyone looked at each other with 'not again' looks. And Todd didn't want to that plan again but he knew what would happen if he didn't go through it.  
  
The next night at the Institute at 7:00 p.m.  
  
"Hey Kurt did you remember the cake?," asked Jean. "Vas I suppose to get zee cake made Jean?," replied Kurt as he hurried to put up the last of the balloons. " Don't worry Jean I kinda figured Kurt would forget. So, I got Gambit to bake the cake," said Rahne as though she did something right.   
  
Even though most people scurried around to finish setting up the decorations. Some turned to Rahne with a look of disguised disgrace on their faces. Remy broke the silent deadly looks on some people's faces. "Don't worry de' cake is not poisoned. Remy wouldn't do such a' thing to ya'll on such a special occasion," and with that said Remy went back to the kitchen.  
  
"OK this idea was simple to set up but it took longer than expected.Hey Rogue I thought the Brotherhood was coming," complained Evan. As if on cue, everyone heard Lance's jeep pull up in the driveway.  
  
"Hey Summers, is the party gonna be outside too yo," asked Todd. "Well of course it is," replied Scott who was wondering what they we're up to. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Bonjour," answered the Cajun. "Gambit! What are you doing at the mansion?!," came the reply from Ray on the other line. " Well the blue dude forgot t'ah bake de' cake. So, Rahne found and asked Remy t'ah bake de' cake. Of course Remy loves t'ah bake so that's why Remy is here." "OK well tell the others to hurry up cuz me and Kitty are on the way to the mansion as we speak."   
  
Then they both hung up and Remy told the others. Which made them rush to finish lose ends.  
  
Outside Lance and the others were almost finished with their surprize.   
  
"Hey Pietro or Wanda go find out if Kitty's coming," said Lance. Wanda shot a glare at Pietro which made him go find out. Pietro ran inside to find someone to talk to. "Hey Evan, how much time do we have left?," asked Pietro who didn't really want to talk him. "Well Pietro we have only a few minutes left or none if they here already," replied Evan. After hearing the information he needed Pietro took off and told Lance.  
  
Ray pulled in the garage with Scott's car (shocking ain't) hoping the other's were done. "Hey Ray." "Yeah?." "Thanks for hangin' out with me while the others were busy today," said Kitty sounding a bit upset. 'That's what you think' thought Ray, "It's no problem Kitty."   
  
"Everyone quiet there coming," yelled Rahne. Everyone was glad that they were done with the set up(ha ha it sounds funny to me). Also, the Brotherhood heard Rahne and they quietly went inside and hid like the others. Remy was finishing up frosting the cake and stayed in the kitchen when the time came.  
  
"Like where's everyone and why is all the lights off," said Kitty. Ray was behind her and Kitty turned on the light. Everyone popped out of their places and yelled "Surprise." Even the Brotherhood were into the spirt.(yeah that includes Wanda)  
  
"Wow! Like, thanks everyone I didn't think you guys would remember my birthday," said Kitty with tears in her eyes. "Hey Kitty, vat do you vaunt to do first? Presents or cake?," asked Kurt.Kitty thought for a few seconds and answered," How about the cake first?"  
  
Everyone sat around in the dining room table. Jean was taking pictures as Gambit brought the two layer white and chocolate cake out with 16 candles lit on top.The frosting was vinilla flavor and had a huge hand  
  
made rose in the middle.And along the sides where smaller roses and vines.Of course there was enough room for 'Happy Birthday Kitty! Sweet 16' on it. As Gambit set the cake down in front of Kitty everyone sang 'Happy Birthday'. As the song ended Kitty closed her eyes, made a wish and blew out all the candles.   
  
"Vell vat did you wish for Kitty?," asked Kurt. Wanda slapped Kurt in the back of his head. "Kurt you shouldn't ask what person wished for otherwise it won't come true," said Wanda. "Wanda you actually believe in that stuff?!," said Pietro shockingly. Wanda gave a death glare at Pietro then at Kurt. "Sorry Kitty," said Kurt not wanting another smack from Wanda.  
  
They all ate the cake but making sure there was enough left for Logan, Hank,Storm, and Xavier."See now Remy did nothin' to de' cake as so all of you ate it," said Remy proudly."OK Remy you are a good cook." "Wow did Scott just admit something to a enemy," said Ray and Fred.  
  
That made Scott embarrassed and everyone just laughed while Jean took a   
  
picture of Scott and everyone at that point.   
  
Kitty and the others went to the living room to open presents. Which took not even fifteen minutes. Scott gave Kitty a key to her own car.Which was a '94 blue firebird. Since she had gotten her license two days before. Jean a stuffed teddy bear which matches her bedding.   
  
Rahne a baby blue tee which said 'Being an Angel isn't always easy '. Bobby bought the new Celine Dion cd for Kitty. Ray took her shopping earlier. Kurt bought Kitty a poster which has a fairy woman on it with a waterfall and crescent moon in the background. Wanda bought Kitty a goth type shirt that was red and blue and also has long sleeves.   
  
For the others they just bought Kitty cards unlike Remy. He made the cake even though it wouldn't last. "Alright now it's time to get this party started," yelled Evan as he and the Brotherhood ran outside in the back yard. Everyone else just walked outside.  
  
The Brotherhood had a stage set up but it didn't look like they made it either."What did you guys do to get a stage?," asked Scott. Todd hopped up next to him and replied. " I know whatcha thinking Summers and yo we built this stage from scratch. It's the best one we made so far."  
  
"Hey Pietro, did you make sure that everything was hooked up right?," asked Lance making sure not to get electrocuted or anyone else. "Yeah of course I did Lance I'm not stupid ya know," Pietro replied as he plugged the microphone in. The other Brotherhood snickered to themselves to Pietro's comment.  
  
Everyone was talking amongst each other on what the Brotherhood had in store for them. Kitty walked up to the stage. "Hey Lance like, what are you doing?" "Well Kitty this is are present to you." "What are you talking about, Lance?" "Kitty we're the entertainment," replied Lance. Kitty looked at each of them and they shook their head 'yes' in agreement.  
  
"OK everyone now it's tome to get this party underway," said Pietro into the microphone. "Also, the first song is to Kitty from Lance," Pietro continued which made them both blush. "One more thing it pertains to the party also," he finished.  
  
With that said and done the Brotherhood began playing. "Oh I know this song," exclaimed Rahne and Gambit shook his head in agreement. Lance waited for Rahne to stop speaking started to sing.  
  
It's a hot night, the natives are restless  
  
We're sweating by the light of the moon  
  
There's a voodoo mojo brewing at the gogo  
  
That would knock a witch off her broom   
  
We slither on in and shed our skin  
  
Make our way into the bump and the grind  
  
I' m passing by, she gives me the eye  
  
So I stop to give her a light  
  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na....alright!  
  
Chorus and Pietro sings with.   
  
One Wild Night Blinded by the moonlight  
  
One Wild Night 24 hours of midnight  
  
One Wild Night I stepped into the twilight zone and she left my heart with vertigo  
  
One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night  
  
Everyone was dancing either with some one or by themselves. Even Scott must of admitted that Lance was a great singer making the song seem simple.  
  
Havin' as much fun as you can in your clothes   
  
Margarita had me feelin' alright  
  
Just might be I found my religion  
  
I've been on my knees for half of the night   
  
I'm rolling the bones with Jimmy' no dice'  
  
Gonna take him for a couple weeks' pay  
  
"Man, if you lose this roll I take your girlfriend home"  
  
So I stopped  
  
But you're not gonna believe who comes walking out  
  
One Wild Night blinded by the moonlight  
  
One Wild Night 24 hours of midnight  
  
One Wild Night I stepped into the twilight zone and she left my heart with vertigo  
  
One Wild Night hey, c'est la vie  
  
One Wild Night welcome to the party  
  
One Wild Night life is for the living so You gotta live it up, come on let's go  
  
One wild,one wild, one wild, one wild night  
  
As Lance did the guitar solo everyone paid close attention because they didn't think anyone could do it perfectly as how the real song goes. Lance didn't pay much attention but while during the solo Kitty watched him perform. Jean went into miss Kitty's mind and found out that she wanted to go back out with him.  
  
Na-na-na-na-na-na-na...   
  
  
  
  
  
One Wild Night blinded by the moonlight  
  
One Wild Night 24 hours of midnight  
  
One Wild Night I stepped into the twilight zone and she left my heart with vertigo  
  
One Wild Night hey, c'est la vie  
  
One Wild Night welcome to the party  
  
One Wild Night life is for the living so You gotta live it up, come on let's go  
  
One wild,one wild, one wild, one wild night  
  
One Wild Night, One Wild Night  
  
One Wild Night blinded by the moonlight  
  
One Wild Night 24 hours of midnight  
  
One Wild Night I stepped into the twilight zone   
  
One Wild,One Wild,One Wild,One Wild Night  
  
As the song ended everyone cheered, whistled, and clapped for a great job for the Brotherhood. Kitty ran on stage. "Hey Lance I'm um.... sorry for everything," said Kitty slightly blushing. "That's ok Kitty I was the jerk this time." "Seems to me it was both your fault and Pietro where'd you learn to sing like that," said Wanda not wanting to deal with slight arguments right now.  
  
Pietro shrugged and went to go and attempt to throw Evan into the pool. Scott walked over to Lance. "Hey Alvers! That was pretty good I guess next time we have a party we should get you guys to come again," said Scott being kind of nervous.  
  
"I don't know about that Scott but thanks I guess," said Lance also kind of nervous that they were actually talking and not fighting. Scott went back over to Jean while everyone was acting normal at the party. "Well Kitty having fun?," asked Lance. "Yeah like, your gift was the best Lance," replied Kitty then kissed Lance. Jean took a picture of them kissing and Lance and Kitty went after Jean to get the camera away from her.   
  
What happened during the rest of the night was people trying to throw other people into the pool. People talking of course, pranks, and the Brotherhood playing songs that people request unless they didn't know the song of course.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well now that was my longest story ever and it's completed. Also, I know my accents were horrible but they weren't that bad were they? Review for me please and it can be good/bad/ and flames are ok I guess.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
